Private boyfriend
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A slash oneshot set in Half Blood Prince. Harry and Draco had been secretly dating each other, Harry reflects as he sits near the cliff and Draco joins him.


A/N: Harry Potter and the gorgeous Draco Malfoy and other characters mentioned belong to JK Rowling. I am writing this fic for nothing more then for the enjoyment of fans and plus I like writng. A drarry for me at last.

Private boyfriend

A cold air brushed against Harry's face, the scenery above him, was truly beautiful. He felt comfortable looking at the bright sky and mighty green mountains. Below was the glistening sea. The way it was set out was so beautiful; just like a certain blonde Slytheryn that caught his eye. He had been secretly dating Draco for three weeks now, Harry himself was surprised at that fact. It would have been very lovely to have gone puplic. Shameless hugging and kissing wasnothing more than just a a wish.

Draco was the son of Lucius Malfoy. He was a rich man with a high reputation as part of the ministry of magic, and a devout servant to Voldemort. Draco must have had a very high standard of living. His hair shined, his clothes and possessions were always the top brands. His father's attitude and expectations have rubbed on Draco.

Orphaned Harry spent most of his childhood living with his greedy demanding Uncle Vernon, snobby and posh Aunt Petunia and his incredibly spoilt cousin, Dudley. The Dursley family, like the Malfoy family had high expectations and a high standard of living but Harry was left out of it. He always picked up the pieces. The Malfoy's fortune could make anyone fill up with envy.

Harry was known as the boy who lived. The boy who lived through Voldemort's curse and now the darkest wizard of all time was back with a vengeance, he was his number one target. Draco's father, was a death eater and a part of Voldemort's crew. Who is to say that Draco won't be a death eater either. Draco could have very easily have been using Harry for his father's plans to be rewarded by Voldemort. On the other hand, Draco would have course, have had a serious beating by his family if they found out he was dating Harry.

His relationship with Draco was anything but perfect. In the public eye, they were enemies, rivals, hated each other's guts: impossible to combine. They argued much more in public then they did when they were alone. When they were alone, things were much more peaceful. He didn't even tell his two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, that he was in a private relationship with the devious Draco. The blonde kept their relationship a secret as well. Draco despised Harry's friends with a passion and he was not ashamed to mock them at anything, even dating Harry didn't stop his cheeky insults towards the Weasley family and Hermione.

Harry was also going out with Ginny, Ron's sister. That made Draco's blood boil a lot every single time he saw he and her together. In return he would flirt with Pansy Parkinson and continue his jeers at Harry. Stripping Draco, from all his friends, power and arrogance, he saw the blonde's gentle and loyal side. Draco was just a father's boy, and would do anything to keep his family name as high as possible. He didn't want to be a disgrace in his father's eyes.

Harry could understand what Draco was feeling, he wanted his father to be proud of him, and even if Lucius was going to shun him and refer to him as a disgrace, Harry was proud of him. Harry remembered the wonderful intense Quidditch matches he had shared as he and Draco were both seekers. The wizard duel in their second year and the time where Harry rejected Draco's friend request on the first day they met. The sorting hat claimed that he would have been able to have done wonderfully well in Slytheryn, yet he felt more at home with Gryffindor.

He was a true Gryffindor, who proved the sorting hat wrong, maybe statistically he belonged to the Slytheryn house, but in his heart, he belonged to Gryffindor.

"Looking at the beautiful sky are you know, Harry?" A familiar voice came behind him.

"Oh, hi Draco." He stumbled as he watched his private boyfriend sit next to him. "How was your day?"

"Very brilliant," Draco replied. "I think I'm doing well, academically, almost as good as the mud-blood." He chuckled.

"Don't call Hermione that!" Harry requested calmly. "She is after all, my friend."

"She's not my friend!" Draco snapped as he smacked Harry round the head. "Poor Ching-Chong though," He admitted referring to Cho Chang. "You did a good job breaking her heart!"

"Don't annoy me Draco," Muttered Harry in an annoyed tone.

"You love it really," Draco winked as he wrapped his arm around Harry. "Make sure you dump that ginger Weasley girl soon."

"In my own time," Harry replied as he leaned into Draco's arms. "Why don't you dump Pansy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Draco chuckled, "Pansy and I are just very excellent friends."

"Oh," Harry replied. "For a moment, I thought you were dating Pansy because of your constant flirting with her. You did go to the ball with her after all."

"We're excellent friends," Draco replied. "Just like you and mud-blood Granger are."

Harry felt slightly nervous around Draco since dating him. Harry felt like he lost his sense of security and identify since his God father's death. Sirius Black showed nothing but kindness to him, and Harry felt like he was a member of his own family, his only remaining relative. Since falling in love with Draco, he felt his identity and security had returned to him. Draco laughed at first when he admitted his feelings for him, he knew the blonde believed it was some kind of joke or dare at first... until Harry kissed him.

They both clearly remembered their first kiss very well with each other. Very aggressive with so much passion. "Remember our first kiss Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course I do," Draco replied smirking. "You nearly bit my tongue off!" They both laughed at Draco's comment.

"You can be really funny sometimes Draco," Harry admitted as he looked up to his beautiful eyes.

"I'm very gifted," Draco smirked, as he stroked Harry's innocent face. He then quickly noticed the sad look on his face, almost like a face of suffering and depression. "What's wrong Harry?"Draco asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Nothing," Harry replied trying to smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me," Draco replied. "There is something wrong, I know it! So you better tell me know!"

Harry sat himself up and looked at Draco, and started speaking in a depressed and emotional tone. "Draco... I know everyone thinks we hate each other, and you hate those who are close to me and I do as well. I know, I'm not your idea of a perfect lover, I always get the feeling, you're going to dump me soon or betray me. I love you Draco, don't get me wrong but I keep getting these visions that you'll betray me and hand me over to Voldemort because, you're too scared of what your father would think of he found out we were dating. I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want any of my other friends to get hurt. We're both total opposites and we don't have much in common. Since Sirius Black's death, I felt like I lost my security and identity, until I fell in love with you, I got it all back. I felt truly strong again. So please, Draco, when the time is right, I think we should tell people that we are together. I can fight Voldemort with my friends and you by my side and it will be my motivation, for peace in my life."

Draco wrapped Harry around his arms in an even tighter grip and he patted his back. "I love you too," Draco replied never thinking he would ever say that in such a realistic tone. "Don't worry Harry, we'll be together till the very end. I swear it."

"Thanks Draco," Harry said as he smiled with tears rolling down his face.

"You're welcome," Draco replied as he rubbed his nose against Harry's and nibbled onto his lips. Harry replied opening his mouth, allowing Draco to give him a more passionate and aggressive kiss. Harry felt even more secure and comfortable, allowing his rival to kiss him. Harry's heart and body has melted onto the grass he was sitting on with Draco sliding on top of him. Draco's hand sneaked into Harry's pants as he caressed his manhood lovingly.

Harry was aroused by Draco's touch and his hunger was increasing. Harry started to feel super sensitive and felt like he belonged to Draco's velvet heaven. In the public eye, they were arch enemies, when alone, they were passionate lovers who yearned for each other.


End file.
